The County for Nine Tales
by Tasca
Summary: The story follows the life of the empress Inari and her rise and fall. Her faithful guards. And anyone else unfortunate enough to get involved with the legendary fox of nine tails.


The smell of smoke and earth fill the smoldering room, but through it all the metallic smell of blood overpowered the other scents. "My lady!" Glazed eyes rolled in their sockets to search out the source of the call. Heavy paws navigated the ruble, their owner searching for the bleeding victim. A dash of yellow fur was visible under a slab that had once been part of an alter. "My lady!" The weight was lifted off the body. A fresh stream of blood began to flow. "No… No! It's going to be alright!"

Black lips pulled back in a bleak grin.

"No, I know I'm dying…"

She had known for quite sometime.

WwWwWwW

Kentaro was getting ready to pull out the fur from his ample mane. A meeting had just concluded in the council room but now the country of Kaji's ruler had disappeared. Normally it would have been acceptable but there were still two more important meetings to be held before the day was out. None of which could get underway unless the empress herself was present. Which she was not. Her chief guard, Kentaro the Arcanine, had been given the impossible task of hunting her down. Even with the help of his second in command, Konoe the Dragonite, who had been assisting him for over an hour now in their desperate search, had been unable to turn up any trace of their eccentric leader. Kentaro's jog fizzled out into a sluggish walk by the time he reached the sliding door to the council camber where he had begun his quest to find the empress nearly an hour ago.

He wandered over to the railing and rested his head in his arms, his dark brown eyes gazed out over the landscape for any sign of Konoe. The outdoor walkway overlooked the choicest scenery on the palace grounds. It was perched on the top of a grassy glade that sparsely populated by ever blossoming cherry tress that went on uninterrupted for quite sometime till it reached the wall surrounding the main castle complex. Perhaps fortress was a better word, he thought as his keen eyes picked up guard activity on the wall. No one got in or out of the castle without him knowing. Therefore it was impossible that even their empress could have escaped! Ha! Not in a thousand years! Somewhere nearby his noble charge waited to be discovered!

"Oye! What's with that perverted expression? You haven't found Lady Inari yet, have you?" Kentaro had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he was caught off guard by Konoe flying in for a landing. Kentaro shielded his eyes from the dust kicked up by Konoe, leaving him unable to defend himself against the older guard's accusations. "Ah… Guess you haven't found her." Konoe picked up on the empress' absence and shook his head. "The second meeting should have concluded by now. If she just endured it, things would be a lot easier on us all!" His small wings folded tightly against his back as he scratched the area around his single horn atop his skull. "I've scoured this place top to bottom. What kind of Royal Guard are we?"

He meant it in jest but Kentaro became defensive. "Our Lady is not any ordinary Lady, may I remind you." Konoe smiled softly and continued to shake his head. "Hey! What's with that look?" Kentaro demanded. Konoe was more than aware of the questionable relationship between Kentaro and Lady Inari. He never stated whether he disapproved or not, but Kentaro was so touchy on the subject he just avoided it altogether, let alone try and give his opinion. Kentaro looked about ready to blow smoke out his nose when the sliding door was opened. Both males spun to see who it was.

"Ummm? What's the matter you two? You look like you've just seen a Gastly. Could it be you've been looking for someone all this time while I was in my meeting? How troublesome. I'd be heartbroken to hear that I might have been able to assist you in some way…" Garbed in the usual traditional layered clothing of nobles stood Lady Inari the Ninetales. Just behind her sat a room full of happy councilmen and women, chatting excitedly about the plans made over the last hour. Both guards stared at Inari, then each other, then behind her, and then back to her. She raised a wide mouthed silk sleeve to conceal a rapidly growing grin. Was it possible that she had evaded them by slipping into the council chamber without them knowing? It was true that the council room would be the last place either of them would have looked for her. "Now, if you'd excuse me. I'm going to go take a bath. While both of you are welcome to join me, I'm sure you have other very important work to attend to and will be unable to-"

"Hold it right there Lady Inari." Konoe and Kentaro positioned themselves on either side of the empress, blocking any escape route. "You have one more meeting today. After it is finished you can take a hundred baths with whomever ever you like for all I care." Konoe smirked. Kentaro was about to grab hold of Inari's arm when she bolted forward and over the railing leaving the heaviest layers of her clothing in her place. The two skilled warriors had quick reflexes, but neither was prepared for their leader to unleash a strong wave of her physic energy on them, sending them both back and nearly through the thin wall. "Damn, she's going to be half way across the country by the time we catch up with her!" Konoe swore, stretching out his wings with the intent to fly after Inari.

"Sit back. I'll get her." Kentaro crouched down, letting the energy build up in his hind legs. The energy building up around the Arcanine was almost palpable just before he released it, sending himself over the rain and into a full on sprint after Lady Inari. No matter how fast she was she wouldn't be able to outrun him while he was in a full gallop. His heart hammered in his chest while the rasp of his breath filled his ears. He became entirely focused on his prey. Everything else around passed by in a green blur. His vision became tunneled with Inari at the center. She stopped under the shade of one of the few trees and turned. Her small frown bloomed into a wide grin. She spread her arms wide like she was readying herself to catch him. If he didn't slow down now he would run her over. He skidded to a halt inches away from Inari, taking up chucks of the lawn and leaving deep scars in the earth. Kentaro blinked rapidly at the still smiling Ninetales he was standing nose to nose with. To make sure she didn't try and escape her duties again, he reached out and grabbed hold oh her wrist.

Inari shot Kentaro a peeved glare. "Alright, you've caught me. You don't need to go around holding my hand like I'm a lost kit." Kentaro might have fallen for this trick not to long ago. "I know you're at your most dangerous when you've been cornered. I'm not going to simply let you go just to have to chase you down- Ummmpph?" Inari cut him off short with a forceful kiss. He released her wrist so he could push her away but she moved too quickly for him. She wrapped both her arms around his neck before he could pry her off. His hands moved from her shoulders to her lower back rapidity, just a hair away from making any actually contact. "Umm! Ummmm!" Inari didn't seem to hear his muffled cries, or maybe she did. She just had no intention of heeding them.

Her tails wrapped around one of his legs and targeted the back of his knee, sending them both to the ground. She waved all nine of her tails in victory. Slowly Kentaro surrendered. He laid out spread eagle letting Inari do as she pleased. She had detached herself from his neck. Her fingers ran through his ruffled mane in search of his squared ears. 'Does she not need air?' He thought vaguely. As if in response to his thought she released. Lazily she rolled to the side, curling up close in the crook between his arm and torso. She laid the majority of her tails across his chest like a blanket. Kentaro didn't respond to any of this. His eyes were glued on the blue sky blinking in and out of sight from behind the tree canopy. Though he hated to admit it, he was immensely pleased. A fact Inari was no doubt aware of. 'Curse her stupid powers…' Though it was possible it was just a female thing.

They stayed there for what felt like ages. The tiny pink petals rained down on them every time the wind picked up, but the wind never became to strong as to bring on a chill. Kentaro's eyelids dropped. He might have fallen asleep if Inari had not gone stiff. "My Lady?" He sat up. "My Lady!" Her crimson eyes had glazed over and she was unresponsive to his touch. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wake up! Inari, snap out of it!" He was beginning to pull her onto his back when she finally replied.

"What are you doing? I demand you put me down. You. Lie back down while you're at it. I'm not done basking in your childish cuteness." He grimaced but carried out her orders. When they were settled again she let out a sigh. "I get tired of this eternal spring all the time. Why can't the Dragonair let a storm brew every once and a while? Or at least let the seasons change or pity's sake!" She complained. There was a long pause.

"Did you have a vision?" He asked. She sighed again and sat up. "You really are the worst guard an empress can have. Don't I have a meeting to go to or something? Or did you just chase my tails all the way out here in the hopes of getting lucky?" In all the excitement it had slipped his mind. She really did have to go back right away. "I think I sprained my ankle while running. You'll have to carry me back I'm afraid." Since she said this while she was standing and bushing herself off he had to laugh. "You dare laugh at you're most beloved leader? I really should fire you." He scooped her light frame up into his arms and started the long trek back to the main complex.

WwWwWwW

"Kentaro, may I speak with you privately?" Inari grabbed hold of Kentaro's sleeve just before he excited the council room. He cocked his head to the side but before he could say anything she cut him off. "Meet me in courtyard. The one with the Zen garden not the one with that ridiculous pond. Bring watermelon too. I don't feel like bothering with dinner tonight." She didn't make whatever she wanted to talk about sound urgent. His mind jumped to the incident earlier with her vision. She studied his calculating expression, causing her to giggle. His ears flicked back and his snout wrinkled. "Oh, what? I was laughing at something else." She stepped around him and out the open door. "Don't be late!" He wanted to remind her that it would be difficult to be on time since she had never given a specific time but she was already gone.

He collected an array of food before going out to meet Inari. He found her perched on the edge of the elevated walkway that surrounded the sand garden. Her eyes were on the stars above. She sniffed the air when the breeze carried the scent of the food to her. "Hey… That's not watermelon." The tray contained bowls of rice and thinly cut meat instead of just melon triangles. "Hum, looks good… You must want me to get old and fat." She took the tray out of his hands and began to pick at the food.

"Too late. You're already old. As for getting fat, that's up to you. Besides, this is healthier than just watermelon for dinner." She reached out to smack him for calling her old but any harsh words meant to accompany the blow were muted thanks to the food in her mouth. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" He looked around the empty garden. "And how is this any more private than a room somewhere inside?"

Inari swallowed a mouth full of rice before bothering to address his questions. "I can see better here. The atmosphere is more… How do I put this in laymen's terms? It's designed to have a smoother flow of energy. If something interrupts it, the ripples are very pronounced. Also, it acts like a light. It illuminates the area surrounding the cultivated flow even when the area itself is not… regular? Does that make sense?" The sight she was referring to was the same sight that allowed her to see into the future. Kentaro had a hard time understanding how it worked at first but the longer her stayed around Inari the more he picked up on.

"This 'atmosphere' doesn't have anything to do with why you had the castle built the way it is? With the creaking floors everywhere?" Kentaro commented on how oddly the castle had been constructed. Inari had been directly responsible for every detail. When he had first arrived here, everything seemed strange. However, the more time he spent in the castle the more the strange design appeared to be practical. Like the main complex's position and the random set up of the rooms... He had never puzzled together why everything creaked though.

"That? No! It has nothing to do with that. I just like being able to tell if someone is trying to sneak up on me!" She threw her arms in the air. "This is my fortress and I am untouchable as long as I remain within these walls! Ahahahaha!" He rolled his eyes. "Does that make you feel ill-used? Don't worry. I need you too." She rested her head against him. Kentaro's tail swayed back and forth till he worked up the courage to try and wrap it around her waist. "Kentaro… I want you to take over for me."

"What?" Kentaro jumped in surprise. "Are you planning on leaving? If you're going, I go with you!" Inari stared at him blankly. He stared back with a dark fire burning in his eyes. He'd be damned if she tried to leave without him by her side. He took her hand and squeezed it firmly. She blinked twice. Then she reached around to pick a slice of watermelon off the tray. She began to swing her legs slowly, her eyes back on the sky. "Alright. When I run away you're invited." She offered him the last bite of watermelon before throwing the rind into the carefully manicured garden. "I'm going off to bed. As always you're free to join me." He didn't dare to make a move to follow her. He could only imagine the horrors that waited him if he did.

WwWwWwW

"Konoe." Inari forced open the door to Konoe's quarters open. "You could have knocked. I would have opened the door for you." Inari looked past the Dragonite at the two Dratini that had been playing on the floor till she entered. They watched her with big round eyes swimming with fear. Inari grinned playfully at them, "Konoe, I want some tea. Is your wife here?" Konoe shook his head, "I have some on now, and no she is not. Must you phrase things like that?" He busied himself with getting the tea ready. With his attention turned she levitated one of the dolls the girls had been playing with. They followed its jerky motions in awe. Till it came flying towards them.

"AHHHHHH!"

The pair ran from the room screaming. Inari let the toy fall before turning back to Konoe. "Were you..?" She nodded solemnly. "Konoe, I have a request. I want you to assent to the throne in the event I am killed. No… When I am killed." Konoe's look of alarm told her she had come off too strong. "How? I mean, how do we stop it?" Inari waved him off. She made him sit and calm himself before explaining herself.

"To be frank, I don't know. My vision didn't give me any clues. Normally when they're this vague I'll try looking ahead and piece it together that way but this time I can't see anything past one point. It's just dark." She pretended to be nonchalant but a hint of frustration was bleeding through. She pulled out a fan painted with the elegant figures of Dewgongs playing in the surf and began to fan herself feverously. "I couldn't even see who was with me. Whatever it was, I don't believe it is something you and the Guard can protect me against."

"We're not going to just give up." His face seemed to age before her eyes. The cogs turned in his head as he began drawing up the best plans to see that she would live to see another thousand years.

"I have my own idea. I want to retreat to my inner sanctum. The Guard will be posted around it. It is as simple as that. From what I could gather, it should take place before tomorrow night is out. I don't want to cause a panic. We'll declare that I am performing a ritual that only occurs every so often that is supposed to ensure the heath of our nation." She took a deep breath. "If the worst comes to pass then you will take my position as leader of our county. You will do two things. First you will continue to slowly whittle away our neighboring country of Chikyuu. Second, you will continue to keep my memory fresh in the minds of our people. No, add a third thing to that list. Thirdly, be prepared to relinquish the title of emperor when I return to relive you of your station."

"Return?" Konoe looked down at his reflection in his tea. "I have heard stories of the gods returning life time after life time…" He met Inari's gaze. "Am I to believe you are among their ranks?" Inari smiled slowly behind her fan. "I shall be if I live to see daybreak of the day after tomorrow." So, if she lived through whatever was supposed to kill her tomorrow night…

"If you don't return…" Konoe's expression was screwed in deep thought. "Then you will rule until your death and appoint someone to rule in your place." She suddenly snapped her fan closed. "Ruling is not so bad. Just keep your underlings in check and you won't have a problem." The more she talked the surer she seemed that she was going to die. It unsettled her guard visibly. "Have you told Kentaro?"

Inari's playful smile fell. "I tried too. If he is to be told, please let me be the one to do it." She spent some time reviewing her plan with Konoe. Before parting she convinced him into making it a blood packet. With their deal sealed she felt it was time to make her strategic retreat to the inner sanctum.

WwWwWwW

The inner sanctum was the center of the castle. There was a single door manned by two guards at any given time. Not that it was necessary. The room was protected by Inari's powers which were amplified by some mysterious artifact only a few people had glimpsed before.

Inari had been locked away for hours now. The night that was supposed to be Inari's last had begun.

Inari sat on the ample pillows that littered the floor. Her focus was on the stone vessel placed in the middle of the room. Her body radiated with the hard won power of nearly a millennia. As time past the more her confidence grew. Her safe house was impregnable. When the sun rose she would be equivalent to a god. Untouchable.

"What?" A buzzing filled her ears. Her first instinct was to look forward to see if she could find the source without spending much time searching. She realized her mistake too late. The future was black. A glowing ball had appeared in the center of the room just over the stone vessel. She staggered back into the alter pushed up against the wall to brace herself. In an instant the ball became paper thing, shrunk and the noise stopped. The silence seemed to last for an eternity. "Kentaro-!" The explosion stopped her mid scream.

WwWwWwW

Inari's concentration had shattered along with the barrier around the room. Kentaro was the first on the scene. His eyes darted around the room for a glimpse of Inari. There!

'I can't believe you didn't tell me.' Kentaro pulled the stone slab off of Inari. 'Don't you trust me?' He knelt down. He was shouting at her but even he wasn't listening. 'Why don't you believe me? Please don't tell me you still think of me as a kid…' Inari coughed, sending flecks of blood onto his cheek. "I know I'm dying." She croaked out in response to a question he didn't remember asking. His eyes widened. "No…" He pressed his hand into the open wound on her side. "Internal injury, Kentaro… Though your hand might be the only thing keeping my guts in at this point." She laughed grimly, smiling through the pain. He grimaced, "Please, shut up for once, will you?" He leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Ghaaa!" He jerked back when Inari grave a strained cry. He thought it was her wounds. But it became quickly apparent he was wrong. Her hair had gone stark white. From her tails to her head, it was like someone had washed the color right out of her. "My hair…" She struggled to pull a strand of it before her eyes. Kentaro awkwardly rearranged her in his arms and did it for her. "Ha…Ahahahahahahaha!" Her laugher racked her body. "Whoever they were… They failed! Kentaro." Her eyes shut and a peaceful smile found its place on her lips. "I'm sure you'll find me again." Her heartbeat petered out.

In the moment her heart stopped her body caught aflame. Kentaro's resistance fire wasn't enough to protect him to the unexpected inferno. He was forced to let go of her body. When the bright light of the fire dimmed the empress' body had vanished.

"What…Inari…"

WwWwWwW

The egg was carefully arranged in the stone shrine that once housed a flame. A fresh paper rope had been tied around the stone structure, indicating the place was not abandoned. The green impish pokemon hovered over the shine, tilting her head one way, then the other. She moved back in and adjusted the egg. She nodded in satisfaction crossing both of her arms and nodded again.

"Mama!" The green creature's eyes met the eyes of a dark vulpine pokemon. In a flash of light she had disappeared from sight. "What was that, Mama?" A larger pokemon emerged, a sack of plant bulbs over her shoulder. "Celebi." She replied in a husky voice. Her turquoise eyes narrowed. "What's that?" The smaller pokemon nagged.

"What business does a pokemon like that have at a shrine to Inari?"

The egg rocked in its place, like it was responding to a familiar name.

-To Be Continued-

=w= I guess this is my first thingy I'm posting on here. Cool right? Anyway. I want to get a chapter out every week or so. This is the first part of a series of stories I want to do. I could see this story being about three or four chapters long. Uh... whatelse? Uhhh... Yeah, I guess I should clear somethings up. The characters are humanoid all the time except when they are in a preview or a flash back. Why? Because it's edgy. Read, tell me what you like and don't like. It'd be a big help.

Love- The Tasca


End file.
